Daniel works at an electronics store, and he claims that the popularity of a toaster (measured in number of sales) is inversely proportional to its cost. If 12 customers buy a toaster that costs $\$500$, according to Daniel's theory, how many customers would buy a toaster that costs $\$750$?
Let the popularity of a toaster (or the number of customers who buy the appliance) equal $p$, and let the cost of the toaster equal $c$. According to Daniel's theory, $p$ and $c$ are inversely proportional. Thus, $(p)(c)=k$ for some constant value $k$. If $p=12$ when $c=500$, then $k=(12)(500)=6000$. So when $c=750$, \begin{align*} (p)(c)&=k
\\\Rightarrow\qquad (p)(750)&=6000
\\\Rightarrow\qquad p&=\frac{6000}{750}
\\ &=\boxed{8}.
\end{align*}According to Daniel's theory, 8 customers would buy the $\$750$ toaster.